


Вечера на ранчо близ Сан-Антонио или Ночь перед Рождеством

by Saindra



Category: American Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Retelling, devil Jensen, farrier Jared
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действующие лица: кузнец Джаред, черт Дженсен, ведьма Сэра Гэмбл, владелец крупного ранчо Джеффри Дин Морган,  падчерица Женевьев, сосед и друг Эрик Крипке, местный священник-забулдыга Джим Бивер, местный колдун Пузатый Пеллегрино и прочие персонажи.</p>
<p>Саммари: ретеллинг повести Н.В. Гоголя "Вечера на хуторе близ Диканьки. Ночь перед рождеством". Действие происходит в Сан-Антонио, штат Техас.</p>
<p>Предупреждения: особые извращения над классическим текстом, автор кается и клянется что больше не будет, будет меньше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечера на ранчо близ Сан-Антонио или Ночь перед Рождеством

_Тиха техасская ночь, но начос надо перепрятать._

_Техасская народная мудрость._

***

Чуден Техас при тихой погоде, особенно когда закончился день и наступила долгожданная рождественская ночь. Редкий ковбой в эту ночь выйдет из дому, чтобы выпить текилы в ближайшей кантине, иначе долетит он до середины Рио-Гранде как миленький вместе с рождественским пирогом на голове, испеченным любящей женой.

В небе рассыпаны щедрой рукой яркие звезды, Млечный путь обнимает искрящимся шарфом молодой месяц, что льет белый свет на дома и мостовые. Улицы пустынны, в окнах видны украшенные ели, которые своими нарядом и гирляндами нагло готовы посоперничать со звездной красотой, забыв, что поставлены они в доме, чтобы охранять подарки до утра.

Санта Клаус давно вычислил, что люди обходятся без него, продал за проценты от дохода «Кока-коле» свою куртку да штаны и не совал свой нос в эту ночь ни в один камин. На эти проценты ему неплохо жилось, только изредка встряхивался он и отправлялся проконтролировать - не портит ли какая нечисть рождественскую ночь своим самоуправством.

Но в эту ночь «Пепси-Кола» в надежде переманить крутой бренд сделала ему корпоративный подарок в виде бутылки хорошего виски объемом с галлон, и Санта-Клаус с оленями к ночи уже были рогами в землю.

Первыми про это прознали ведьмы-сплетницы, и понесся слух дальше по всему потустороннему миру. Кто мог проскользнуть в этот мир - все быстренько проверили баланс на кредитках, кто пошустрее – успели тряхануть почтовую службу на предмет платежных карточек и разбежались по земле кто куда: кто в бордель, кто по барам, кто в казино - в общем, туда, где точно не было ничего святого.

Местная ведьма, Сэра Гэмбл, давненько хотела себе ожерелье из звездочек. Как ни крути, а бриллианты нынче хлопотное дело – купи, сейф поставь, застрахуй – а звезды всегда в цене, да и сверкают покруче. Быстренько натянув куртку потеплее, она оседлала любимую метлу и вылетела в каминную трубу.

В небе звезд было хоть отбавляй, вот и Сэра взялась отбавлять – открыла огнеупорную кошелку и давай сбивать с неба приглянувшихся красавиц.

В это время местный техасский черт по имени Дженсен, прошвырнувшись по барам, решил заглянуть к Сэре на чашечку потрахушек. Подлетая к ее дому, он заметил, как Сэра стряхивает звезды к себе в кошелку, и ему пришла в голову блестящая идея – подарить ей месяц. Сэра ведьма еще та была. Унаследовав от покойного мужа приличное состояние, она не отказывала себе ни в чем и динамила не только мужиков в округе, но и любую нечисть, предлагающую за бурную ночку несметные богатства. Дженсена она тоже не раз обламывала, и тот решил подстраховаться.

Подлетев поближе к месяцу, он ухватил его за острые рога и сунул под жилетку. Сэра заметила его и крикнула:

\- Опять черти что творишь, Дженсен?

Дженсен, удерживая под жилеткой взбесившийся месяц, пропыхтел:

\- Все для тебя, дорогая.

Если бы кто-то в этот момент смотрел вверх, вряд ли верил бы своим глазам. Среди ярких звезд верхом на метле летала ведьма с выразительной особой приметой в виде пышного бюста, а вокруг нее вился странный мужик в жилетке на голое тело, высоких ковбойских сапогах и трусах расцветки американского флага, причем без всякого летательного агрегата, но с рожками и хвостом.

Сэра захлопнула кошелку и направила свою метлу прямо к каминной трубе, Дженсен не растерялся и юркнул прямо за ней, надеясь на то, что Сэра с такой добычей, да еще и месяцем впридачу, не станет особо упрямиться.

А также он надеялся, что дома не окажется еще одного наследства Сэры – пасынка Джареда. Его Дженсен ненавидел особо.

Джаред был местным кузнецом и на досуге неплохо рисовал. Вот и нарисовал он в городской баптистской церкви картину, где черта святой водой поливают и в ад изгоняют. Дженсен как увидал, аж позеленел от злости. Джаред нарисовал черта такого противного, что прихожан чуть не стошнило.

Если на данном этапе повествования возникла мысль, что автор безграмотен и не в курсе, что нечисти ходу в церковь нет, то знайте - мысль глубоко ошибочна. Нечисть не ходит туда по причине весьма прозаической: поживиться там нечем – кому нужны затрепанные библии да неудобные скамейки? – а так заходи-выноси.

Да и священники, прямо скажем, от нечисти недалеко ушли. Дженсен иногда думал, что черти с ними не ладят из-за конкуренции. Как ни крути, а народ в Техасе прижимистый, но дурной – на обещания пасторов ведется, а как черт с конкретной сделкой - так сразу крестом в морду. А между прочим, Дженсен всегда предлагал очень выгодные условия.

Джаред ему репутацию окончательно испортил. Дженсен орал на весь ад, вернувшись из церкви:

\- Я красивый, на самом деле я красивый!

Грешники поерзывали на сковородках и соглашались. Дженсен в отчаянии закрывал свои изумрудные глазищи, надувал пухлые губки и представлял Джареда, насаженного на вертел и медленно поджаривающегося в адском пламени. Становилось немного легче, но Дженсен снова вспоминал обидную картину и опять начинал орать:

\- Вы бы видели – он мне лохматые ноги нарисовал! И копыта! Копыта, идиот! Какие копыта в двадцать первом веке – сами же кроссовки придумали. Козел он, а не я! Поймаю – раскатаю по мольберту этого творца!

Против хвоста и маленьких рожек Дженсену возразить было нечего. Двадцать первый век двадцать первым, но торговая марка с тысячелетним стажем на дороге не валяется, чтобы так легко от нее отказаться. Тем более, Сэра, когда у нее было хорошее настроение, всегда находила неплохое применение его хвосту, а рожки при местных торнадо неплохо удерживали стетсон. Он даже был согласен с кривыми ногами, для техасца это норма, между прочим! Но за все остальное Джареду полагалась кровавая месть.

С местью Дженсен не спешил - отвлекали дела. Вот и сейчас он был занят по самые рожки, охмуряя Сэру, так что Джаред на данный момент находился в относительной безопасности. Вернее, находился он сейчас в доме Джеффри Дина Моргана.

 

***

Джеффри Дин Морган, местный владелец крупного ранчо, отличался буйным нравом, и усидеть на одном месте для него было дело невероятным. Отпраздновав положенное за рождественским столом, Морган и его друг Эрик Крипке все-таки решили пойти в кантину. Джеффри Дин Морган был в разводе. Его женушка, обчистив пару общих счетов, бросила семью, ускакав с молодым любовником, оставив после себя на долгую память в качестве падчерицы свою дочку Женевьев, такую же вертихвостку. Эрик Крипке, хоть и был женат, но в свое время познакомил Моргана с будущей женой и заодно с будущей падчерицей, и за эту подставу теперь был должен Моргану, как земля - фермеру.

Выйдя на улицу, Морган споткнулся на ступеньках и пробурчал:

\- Слышь, друг, что ж за темень такая?

Крипке сзади него тяжело вздохнул:

\- Сидели бы мы дома, а не шлялись ночью…

Джеффри успел за ужином хорошо принять на грудь, и душа настойчиво требовала продолжения. Он схватил мелкого Крипке за шиворот и начал уговаривать, встряхивая его тушку:

\- Да брось ты. Сейчас по рюмке текилы, и разойдемся.

Но до кантины они так и не дошли, темнота сбила их с пути и завела на самый край города. Морган толкнул Крипке в бок:

\- Гляди-ка, до дома Сэры дошли. Давай зайдем. У этой ведьмочки всегда есть что выпить, и не только… – и подмигнул.

Дженсен уже был по самые рожки уверен в удаче и шарил под юбкой у Сэры, не забывая кончиком хвоста поглаживать ее лебединую шею, как вдруг услышал голоса на улице. Быстро поцеловав ведьму, он шепнул:

\- Дорогая, я сейчас.

Вылетев через трубу, он заметил двух поддатых ковбоев, явно намеревающихся зайти к Сэре в гости и обломать ему весь кайф.

Дженсен приземлился за их спинами и завертелся волчком. Небольшой торнадо поднялся в воздух, разбрасывая в стороны землю и сухие листья.

Морган едва удержал шляпу на голове и громко выругался:

\- Да что это за чертовщина такая!

Крипке натянул стетсон на уши и буркнул:

\- Ты как знаешь, а я домой.

До его ранчо «Две коровы», про которое ходили слухи, что владелец назвал его так в честь тещи и жены, было рукой подать, и Крипке поспешил ретироваться, приговаривая:

\- Темень-то какая, боже упаси. Страшно представить, что произойдет, если в мире электричество пропадет. Катастрофа, катастрофа! Вот так идешь, никого не трогаешь, и самолет тебе на голову – хлобысь! Надо запастись батарейками…

Морган, окончательно сбитый с толку сильным ветром, развернулся и побрел по улице.

 

***

Тем временем злостный враг Дженсена, Джаред, пользуясь отлучкой Моргана, сидел в комнате у Женевьев и смотрел, как та прихорашивается перед зеркалом. Судя по наносимой боевой раскраске и трем слоям помады, у Джареда в плане личной жизни намечался грандиозный облом. Он проводил взглядом Женевьев, метнувшуюся к шкафу и доставшую двадцатую по счету юбку, и провыл:

\- Жеееен! Ну пожалуйста….

Женевьев проигнорировала этот голодный вой лося в гоне, стащила надетую юбку и, сверкнув аппетитной попкой и ножками в чулочках, стала натягивать ту, что достала, и крутиться перед зеркалом.

Джаред состроил ей печальные собачьи глаза, но сердце Женевьев не дрогнуло. В планах на рождественский вечер Джаред не был предусмотрен, и ее ждали подружки, чтобы пойти повеселиться и выпить нелишнего. После этого Джаред, может быть, и пригодился, но дефицит парней в Сан-Антонио отсутствовал, да и какой ковбой в Рождество откажет симпатичной девушке в рюмке текилы. Так что, зачем ей кузнец? Нет, кузнец ей не нужен.

Джаред решил пойти на отчаянные меры:

\- Выходи за меня.

Женевьев чуть не откусила помаду, которой красила губы четвертым слоем.

\- Джаред, да ты рехнулся! С какой радости я за тебя замуж пойду? Папочка мне все покупает, а ты… у тебя даже рубашки порядочной нет. С тобой на люди выйти стыдно, облапаешь, обслюнявишь всю. Пропах своей кузней, про Дольче Габану сроду не слышал.

Женевьев снова полезла в свой необъятный шкаф, вывалила груду обуви и печально вздохнула. Снова нечего было надеть. Внезапно ее осенила идея.

\- Джаред, я выйду за тебя, если достанешь мне сапожки. Такие… - она крепко задумалась, - …как у жены губернатора Калифорнии.

Джаред чуть не рухнул на пол:

\- Жен, ты хоть соображаешь, что просишь? Какие в Калифорнии сапоги? Там жара стоит страшная круглый год.

Женевьев посмотрела на него, как на тупого подростка:

\- Жара и холод женщине не помеха, если она хочет что-то надеть.

В этот момент Джаред окончательно понял, что даже быстрого минета ему не заполучить, ссутулился и направился из комнаты. На пороге он обернулся и сказал:

\- Вот достану тебе сапоги, пойдешь к алтарю как миленькая. А супружеский долг - святое.

Женевьев проводила взглядом его печальный образ в шесть с половиной футов и фыркнула:

\- Наивный. Головную боль еще никто не отменял.

 

***

Устроив небольшое стихийное бедствие, довольный Дженсен снова нырнул через каминную трубу к Сэре. Отряхнув сажу со звездочек и полосок на трусах, он уже намеревался вернуться к приятному времяпровождению, как вдруг во дворе вновь послышался пьяный гулкий бас:

\- Сэра, детка! Ты дома?

Сэра вскочила, возвращая юбку на положенное ей место, и заметалась по гостиной.

\- Черт бы его побрал! Дженсен, прячься, давай!

Дженсен прекрасно понял ее испуг. В гости к ней ломился местный приходский священник Джим Бивер. Хоть про него и ходили слухи, что он давно свою душу пропил и святости в нем ни грамму, но Сэра и Дженсен знали, что если его обозлить, присвятит так, что мало не покажется.

Душу Бивер свою реально пропил. Один бестолковый черт заключил с ним сделку и выменял его душу на бутылку виски, притащил в ад и первым делом - на сковородку. А душа-то пропиталась за столько лет спиртовыми парами, и как полыхнуло - до неба к ангелам достало. А душа горит себе синим пламенем и такие маты гнет, что даже черные демоны краснеют. Ангелы, как услышали матерщину безобразную, высунулись из своей обители и давай кидать в ад всякую брюкву да кабачки, чтобы заткнуть фонтан красноречия. Пострадал тогда ад знатно – сковородка сгорела, овощи все жуткие ущелья забили, а один кабачок попал Люциферу по голове. Демоны быстренько выперли бестолковую нечисть с душой из ада, тот пошел обратную сделку заключать, а бездушная скотина Бивер встретил его дьявольской ловушкой да святой водой. За ящик первосортного шотландского виски согласился священник душу назад принять.

Оттуда вся нечисть и знала, что с Джимом Бивером лучше не связываться. Дженсен меньше всего хотел найти себе на пятую точку приключений, да и Сэра тоже.

Сэра вытащила из кладовки старый мешок и сказала:

\- В шкаф ты ко мне не поместишься. Полезай, быстро. Если что – скажу, что для Армии Спасения одежду заготовила.

Дженсен спорить не стал, влез в мешок и зажал хвост зубами, чтобы не трепыхался от волнения. Прокрутив дырку в ткани, он прилип левым глазом к отверстию и затих.

Бивер вошел и сразу же протянул загребущие руки с груди Сэры.

\- Ох ты моя деточка! Соскучилась?

Дженсен в мешке чуть хвост не прокусил от злости. Значит, она ему давала, шалава ведьмовская?

Сэра кокетливо толкнула его бедром и проворковала:

\- Ох как скучала… И припасла тебе кое-что.

Хлопнула дверца бара, скрипнула крышка бутылки, и по гостиной разлился аромат виски. Дженсен даже обслюнявил хвост, так пахло хорошо.

Едва Бивер успел пригубить виски, как в дверь постучали.

 

***

Моргану в этот вечер крупно не везло. Оно-то очевидно - нечего порядочному человеку в рождественский вечер шататься где попало. Дошел он все-таки до кантины, но тут случилась неожиданность. Вся платежеспособная нечисть выжрала запас спиртного до капли, и в кантине остались одни пустые бутылки да коллекционные вина, на которые денег не хватило даже у самого богатого демона. Морган тоскливо поглядел на ужратые тела, валявшиеся вперемешку с бутылками да окурками, попробовал дозваться бармена, но тот даже не откликнулся, жадно подсчитывая, сколько заработал на свалившихся на голову алкашах.

Морган, пока бродил по темноте, успел протрезветь и с легкостью нашел дорогу обратно, к дому Сэры.

Стучась в ее дверь, он приговаривал:

\- Сэра, лапушка, открывай, это я твой Джей-Ди!

Бивер, как услышал, чуть не выплюнул виски в стакан, но спохватился, быстро допил и запричитал:

\- Какого черта его принесло? Не сидится ему дома в Рождество, богохульнику!

Связываться с Морганом Биверу не хотелось. Господь, конечно, велик да всемогущ, но на выпивку у него не допросишься. А благотворительные взносы в церковный фонд от богатого фермера – вещь во всех отношениях приятственная, и лишаться их из-за красивой бабы не хотелось. Морган, ежели прознает, что священник у Сэры бывает, то взнос, конечно, сделает, но исключительно кулаком в морду. Поэтому Бивер быстренько засунул стакан под диван и взмолился:

\- Сэра, спрячь меня куда-нибудь!

Та уже нашла в кладовке второй мешок, побольше, и скомандовала:

\- Лезь. Скажу, что одежда для Армии Спасения. Видишь, я уже один мешок приготовила. Поверит.

Бивер беспрекословно полез в мешок.

Морган замерз, пока Сэра прятала священника в мешок и открывала дверь. Обхватив горячую ведьмочку одной рукой, он прихватил второй рукой виски со стола и приложился к горлышку. Услышав бульканье в глотке у Моргана, Дженсен в мешке снова подавился слюной и мокрым хвостом, а Бивер негромко застонал.

Но не успело виски перекочевать с бутылки в желудок, как в дверь опять постучали. Сэра выпуталась из объятий Моргана и прокричала:

\- Кто там?

\- Это я, - из-за двери послышался голос Джареда. – Я ключи забыл.

Морган заметался по гостиной:

\- Спрячь меня побыстрее!

Сэра оторопела:

\- Да с чего вдруг?

\- Знаю я твоего пасынка малахольного! Он чуть что - сразу в морду, а мышцы отрастил такие, что голова оборот на триста шестьдесят может сделать!

Морган знал, о чем говорит. С Джаредом у них давняя неприязнь из-за Женевьев сложилась. Владелец крупного ранчо планировал выдать замуж падчерицу повыгоднее и уж никак не за кузнеца. Как прознал про их потрахушки, всыпал Женевьев по первое число, а Джаред вступился. И хорошо так вступился, у Моргана потом ребра еще месяц болели. Чуяла моргановская пятая точка, что если сейчас кузнец подловит его с мачехой, ребра будут болеть куда дольше.

Пока Сэра соображала, куда девать Моргана, тот увидел мешок побольше и, не долго думая, залез в него, прямо Биверу на голову. Сэра плюнула на пол и пошла открывать дверь.

\- Заходи, сынок. Что ж ты так рано?

Джаред вяло отмахнулся:

\- Настроения нет.

Сэра понимающе потрепала его по голове.

\- Дело молодое, бывает. Иди поспи, к утру пройдет. Никуда не денется твоя Женевьев, - и, вздохнув, сказала тихо. – Вот дура. Не дала такому парню.

В соседней комнате зазвонил телефон, и Сэра умчалась трепаться с подругой-ведьмой про то, кто что натворил этой ночью.

Джареду спать не хотелось, он обвел гостиную взглядом и увидел два мешка.

\- Наконец-то Сэра шкафы разгребла. Надо к машине отнести, чтобы завтра не забыть отвезти в Армию Спасения.

Силушкой Джареда Господь не обделил, работа в кузне добавила, но тяжко ему пришлось, когда он взвалил на плечи мешок побольше. Подбросив его вверх, Джаред перехватил поудобнее, и Морган в мешке съехал за спину Биверу. Священник не выдержал и прошипел:

\- Слушай ты, мудило! Ты и так своими сапогами в какое-то дерьмо влез и в морду мне их тыкал. Но если ты, сукин сын, придвинешься к моей заднице еще ближе, я тебе эти сапоги засуну в…

Джаред покрутил головой:

\- Никак голоса чудятся. Совсем с недотраху крыша едет.

Морган закрыл рот Биверу своей лапищей и пнул под ребра:

\- Если ты сейчас не заткнешься, нам кузнец эти сапоги…

Джаред вздохнул:

\- Выволоку мешки и пойду прогуляться. Сколько ж можно в кузне пар спускать и дрочить в ванной. Уже галлюцинации от спермотоксикоза.

Прихватив второй мешок с Дженсеном, он не стал взваливать его на плечо и потащил за собой. Дженсен, закусив хвост, вынужден был собственной задницей проверять высоту порога дома Сэры и количество ступенек на крыльце.

Как в насмешку, мимо дома Сэры в это момент пробегала стая девушек во главе с Женевьев. Та, завидев Джареда, быстро спряталась за подружек и прошептала:

\- Спасите меня от этого злобного чудовища! Он меня уже затрахал.

Дэннил, рыжая стервочка, упрекнула:

\- Радоваться надо. Если тебе кузнец не нужен, так отдай мне его, я уж найду что делать с этим здоровилой. Догадываюсь, что все у него пропорционально.

Дэннил хищно облизнулась, и Женевьев вдруг начала душить извечная женская жаба. Она, растолкав подружек, встала, подбоченясь, и крикнула:

\- Эй, Джаред, не передумал еще на мне жениться?

В сердце у Джареда зажглась надежда - яйца и член эта надежда и не покидала - и он с готовностью отозвался:

\- Да хоть завтра!

Женевьев рассмеялась и, подхватив рыжую Дэннил под ручку, пропела звучным голосочком:

\- Выйду за тебя, только когда у меня будут сапожки, как у жены губернатора Калифорнии.

Девушки засмеялись и побежали дальше, а Дэннил на прощание хитро подмигнула.

Джаред как очарованный сделал еще пару шагов, но потом до него дошло, что его опять продинамили, и он со злостью брякнул мешки о землю:

\- Да вашу ж мать! Что за жизнь такая беспросветная? Хоть вешайся!

Из мешка с Дженсеном послышался тихий вой, из второго мешка донеслось:

\- Морган! Скотина! Я тебе покажу – «перепутал». Мой член у меня впереди! А твое хозяйство почти у меня в заднице!

Джаред был настолько опечален, что ничего не услышал. Оставив большой мешок у забора, он позабыл выпустить мешок поменьше и пошел по улице, опустив голову. Дженсен теперь пересчитывал задницей камни, камушки и прочий мусор, бедный хвост был уже обсосан и обкусан от такого издевательства.

Местный сплетник Миша Коллинз, услышав, как Джаред жалуется, быстренько достал смартфон и принялся набирать текст, приговаривая:

\- Надо срочно написать на твиттер: «Кузнец Джаред повесился!». Блин, какой смайлик ставить: грустный или веселый?

Джаред шел и думал горькую думу, не обращая внимания на охи и вздохи из мешка. Рука, правда, скоро устала тащить тяжесть, и он опять взвалил Дженсена на плечо. Тот чуть не заорал от радости, но вовремя спохватился и решил подождать, когда тупому кузнецу придет в голову выбросить мешок, и вот тогда уж он…

Его радужные мысли о мести перебило высказывание Джареда:

\- Все бабы – ведьмы. Однозначно. Зря только про Сэру такое говорят. - И тут Джареда осенило: – Чтобы справиться с ведьмой, надо идти за помощью к колдуну.

Дженсен мысленно перебрал список техасских колдунов и мгновенно сообразил, что в Сан-Антонио есть одна единственная кандидатура. От этой кандидатуры мокрый хвост покрылся сосульками, а сердце ухнуло сначала в трусы, не нашло за что зацепиться и сползло в пятки.

На окраине Сан-Антонио уже который год жил известный всему аду колдун Пузатый Пеллегрино. Ходили слухи, что водил он дружбу с самим Люцифером, а ангелы при упоминании о Пеллегрино матерились покруче души Бивера на сковородке. В свое время перепортил он им апокалипсис, набил морду половине ангельского гарнизона и трахнул пару архангелов для полноты картины. Чем они Пузатому Пеллегрино не угодили – неизвестно, вроде как кто-то из ангелов души с чистилища зажал при дележке последствий апокалипсиса. А нечисть побоялась в конфликт влезать, вот и не любил колдун с тех пор ни ангелов, ни демонов.

Дженсен не хотел нарываться колдуну ни на кулак, ни на член, поэтому притих в мешке и решил до поры до времени не отсвечивать.

Пузатый Пеллегрино оказался дома и, когда Джаред постучал, сразу крикнул:

\- Заходи, лось!

Джаред решил не обижаться, зашел и остолбенел. Колдун сидел перед телевизором, на полу перед ним стояли ящики с пивом и возле дивана лежал мешок с чипсами. Бутылки с пивом сами взмывали в воздух, с шипением открывались и подлетали к Пеллегрино. Тот открывал рот, из мешка выпрыгивали чипсы и ровнехонько летели ему прямо в пасть, и следом туда же лилось пиво из бутылки.

Пеллегрино приговорил на глазах у Джареда три бутылки, смачно отрыгнул и спросил:

\- С чем пришел, кузнец?

Бутылка пива пролетела через всю комнату и остановилась перед лицом Джареда. Он попытался ухватить ее, но хитрая посудина выкрутилась и ткнулась ему горлышком прямо в губы. Джареду ничего не оставалось, как открыть рот, и пиво само полилось ему прям в глотку. Промочив горло, Джаред набрался храбрости и сказал:

\- Проблемы у меня с Женевьев. Я уже и замуж предлагал - все никак. Ведьма, а не девка, прям не знаю, что делать и куда идти. Хоть к черту на рога готов.

Пеллегрино хитро посмотрел на его, погладил пузо и ответил:

\- Тому не нужно далеко ходить, у кого черт за плечами.

Джаред удивленно посмотрел на его. Пеллегрино вытянул вперед руку, пошевелил пальцем и заорал:

\- Доброе утро, Вьетнам! Не спи, тормоз! Черт у тебя за спиной в мешке висит, вот с ним и договаривайся.

Дженсен перестал дышать и осторожно проверил - не пробили ли рожки мешковину и не торчат ли из мешка. Оглушенный Джаред продолжал стоять столбом, и Пеллегрино заворчал:

\- Валил бы ты отсюда!

Из воздуха появились коробки с пиццей и стаканчики с кока-колой. Коробки раскрылись, из буфета выпрыгнули два ножа и с лязгом стали натачиваться друг о друга. Колдун потер руки:

\- Давай, иди уже со своим чертом отсюда. Ко мне друг должен заглянуть. Миллион лет дружим, давно не виделись. Есть о чем поговорить, обсудить дела наши грешные.

Джаред с опаской глянул на ножи и пулей вылетел на улицу.

Отбежав подальше от дома Пузатого Пеллегрино, Джаред опустил мешок на дорогу и вытряс оттуда присмиревшего Дженсена. Увидав, что у него все время сидело за плечами, Джаред выругался так витиевато и звонко, что птицы в окрестностях устыдились и примолкли.

Дженсен встал на ноги, отряхнулся и пробурчал:

\- Вот не надо, не надо тут ни мою маму, ни бабушку, и уж тем более кувалдой и струнным оркестром впридачу. Я тебя не просил сажать меня в мешок и таскать с собой.

Джаред смутился и спросил:

\- Ты и вправду помочь можешь?

Дженсен оглянулся и увидел, что они как раз стоят на перекрестке. Удобнее момента и не предвидится.

\- Могу, почему бы и нет. Я тебе Женевьев приворожу, а ты мне - душу после смерти.

Джаред чуял, что есть подвох, но не мог понять - в чем. Женевьев, значит, сейчас, а душу – после смерти? Как будто после смерти ему очень надо будет…. И тут до него дошло. Он поймал Дженсена за ворот жилетки и тряханул:

\- Ах ты, сукин сын! На душу мою бессмертную позарился! Хрен тебе, а не душа!

Дженсен уставился на него своими прекрасными глазищами и облизнулся:

\- Это обсуждаемо.

Джаред снова смутился:

\- То есть?

\- Душа душой, но есть же еще и тело.

\- Но душу все равно не отдам!

Дженсен призывно погладил Джареда по бедру:

\- Ладно тебе. Не пожалеешь.

Джаред крупно задумался. Душа – вещь ценная, что же он после смерти – в ад сразу отправится? Не пойдет. А один раз, как говорится, не пацифист. Джаред после такого количества кидалова в своей жизни стал недоверчивым и уточнил:

\- Не обманешь?

Дженсен искренне обиделся:

\- Я тебе не ханыга с Уолл-стрит. У меня все честно. Выйдет за тебя замуж Женевьев. Мы ей сапоги достанем!

Джаред скривился:

\- А попроще можно? Где Техас, а где Калифорния. Как мы туда попадем? Да ты рехнулся - у самого губернатора сапоги просить!

Дженсен почувствовал, что Джаред сдает позиции, и поспешил заверить:

\- Попросим, и даст! Я тебя научу и поколдую немножко. Договорились, значит?

Джаред недовольно буркнул:

\- Договорились.

Дженсен намекающе поднял бровь:

\- Сделку закрепить надо.

\- Как?

\- Как-как. Поцелуем.

Джаред от испуга открыл рот, и Дженсен не стал мешкать, повис у него на шее, горячо целуя. Целоваться он умел, еще бы, столько лет практики, у него это при сделке был не последний аргумент, и Джаред, да еще с таким недотрахом, быстро повелся на поцелуи.

Целовались они долго, и Дженсен позабыл совсем, что под жилеткой у него до сих пор так и неподаренный месяц лежит. Джаред расстегнул жилетку на нем, засунул свои лапы, месяц вырвался из надоевшего плена и запрыгнул на небо.

Стало ясно как днем, перекрёсток засиял в лунном свете, птицы запели ласковую песнь, и Джаред чуть не кончил в штаны от такой идиллии. От Дженсена стояк не укрылся, но он предпочел не торопить события. Месть – блюдо, которое подают холодным.

Дженсен быстренько развернулся к Джареду задом и крикнул:

\- Залазь ко мне на спину, и летим!

Джаред при виде аппетитной задницы в трусах патриотичной расцветки уже начал расстегивать штаны, но вовремя остановился и тупо спросил:

\- Куда?

\- В Калифорнию, к Шварценеггеру!

 

***

Если тут кто-то подумал, что автор забыл о мешке побольше, в котором сидят Морган и Бивер, то это ошибочная мысль. Автор попросту не захотел шокировать пересказом диалога, которой состоялся между ковбоем и священником, когда они из мешка выбрались. Если читатель помнит, то дело происходит в Техасе, так что если опустить мат, то содержание будет приблизительно таким:

\- Морган, …. ты …. ….!

\- Сам ….!

\- Ни…! Как ты, …., попал….к …. ….б … ?!!

\- А ты, … …. ? Я ….

\- …..!!!

…и так далее, в том же духе.

Скажем так, очень содержательно и познавательно. Не более, чем та часть, когда они выясняли, лапали ли они друг друга в мешке, у кого стояло, а у кого просто большой. Орали они долго, до тех пор, пока месяц не выпрыгнул на небо и не осветил их помятые морды.

Морган сочувственно посмотрел на Бивера:

\- Вот же ведьма эта Сэра! Довела нас с тобой до ссоры.

Бивер устало вздохнул:

\- Это да. Вроде глянешь - приличная вдова, ни капли в рот, ни дюйма в… Тьфу, прости господи!

Морган обнял Бивера за плечи и предложил:

\- Пойдем ко мне, у меня виски дома хороший есть.

Тот почувствовал, что в горле у него после ругани пересохло, и согласился:

\- Пошли. Только под ноги смотри, опять в какое-нибудь дерьмо вступишь.

 

***

А тем временем в небе над Северной Америкой творилось что-то невообразимое.

Пилот самолета «Боинг-757», летящего рейсом Остин-Лос-Анджелес, не поверил своим глазам, пнул штурмана и указал ему на некий летающий объект, появившийся в поле их видимости. Штурман уронил челюсть и потерял дар речи, так что переговоры с наземными службами пилоту пришлось вести самостоятельно.

\- Башня, Башня, я борт 116. Как слышите? Прием.

\- Слышим отлично. С чем связан внеплановый выход в эфир? Прием.

\- У меня происшествие. По курсу следования я вижу летающий объект. Прием.

\- Опишите объект. Прием.

\- Двое мужчин. Один лежит у другого на спине. Тот, что сверху, одет в ковбойские сапоги и ковбойскую шляпу. Тот, что внизу, в жилетке и трусах из американского флага. И еще – на голове у нижнего рожки. Прием.

В эфире воцарилось молчание. Спустя минуту Башня осторожно поинтересовалась:

\- Мы потребовали данные вашего предполетного осмотра. Скажите, пожалуйста, каким образом на борту оказались наркотические вещества? А проще - чего ты, сука, наглотался? Прием.

Пилот дрожащими руками достал мобильный телефон, сделал фотографию и ответил:

\- Знаешь что, мудило, скажи свой номер телефона, и я тебе вышлю подтверждение. Телефон ничего не нюхал и не курил, понял? Прием.

В эфире продиктовали телефон, и пилот отправил фотографию. Через несколько мгновений в эфире раздался дикий вопль:

\- Какая сука мне подмешала в кофе кислоту???

Башня теперь не отзывалась вообще. А летящая парочка за бортом пошла на снижение, и мужик сверху помахал на прощание рукой.

Пилот после посадки и письменного рапорта начальству долго убеждал психиатра в клинике для душевнобольных, что не страдает галлюцинациями, не употребляет наркотиков и вполне адекватен. Психиатр привычно соглашался и в конце концов отпустил бедолагу домой с диагнозом «временное помешательство, связанное с усталостью и стрессом».

Пилот досрочно вышел на пенсию и теперь рассказывал о ковбоях-инопланетянах, потерпевших крушение над Южной Дакотой. Такому верили охотно, даже в газете эту историю напечатали.

 

***

Полет в Калифорнию прошел нормально, только Джаред замерз немного. По пути они чуть не потерялись из-за того что попали в облачность, и Джаред, спасая лицо от холодных капель, спрятал лицо на шее у Дженсена. Тот пропыхтел:

\- Не дыши мне в ухо. С курса сбиваешь.

Джаред уточнил:

\- Это как я сбиваю?

Дженсен повернул голову и хитро улыбнулся:

\- Вверх тянет, – и поправил встопорщившиеся трусы.

Курс они выровняли, сориентировавшись по рейсовому самолету, и когда вылетели из зоны облачности, Джаред благодарно помахал рукой пилоту.

Дженсену чертовски везло - в рождественский вечер губернатор Калифорнии устроил благотворительный бал. Дело осталось за малым – раздобыть смокинги и приглашение.

Смокинги отыскались быстро, в ближайшем прокатном агентстве. Дженсен с помощью геля выставил волосы дыбом, замаскировав рожки, обмотал хвост вокруг талии и любовался собой в зеркале. Джареду все никак не могли найти подходящий размер, и Дженсен стал нервничать.

В конце концов, Джаред вышел в центр примерочной комнаты, и Дженсен ахнул. Широкие плечи красиво подчеркнул элегантный пиджак, черные брюки обтянули задницу, и Дженсен почувствовал, как чертов член мгновенно намекнул на свои некоторые функции. У Джареда же стояло еще с Техаса, что нарушало строгую линию брюк, и Дженсен поморщился:

\- Холодом, что ли, на него дыхнуть?

Угроза подействовала, стояк немного опал, но Джаред укоризненно заметил:

\- Я не понял, ты для чего сделку заключал?

Дженсен встал в позу оскорбленной невинности, в просторечии – руки в боки:

\- Я нечисть ответственная, по контракту сначала дело – потом тело.

Фейс-контроль попытался не пустить их на бал, и Дженсен закатил истерику:

\- Что за произвол? Мы современная страна, а я вижу здесь притеснение сексуальных меньшинств. Я буду жаловаться губернатору!

Он прижался к остолбеневшему Джареду, который мял в руке стетсон и тяжело дышал.

\- Дорогой, скажи что-нибудь этим громилам.

Джаред промычал невнятное, и фейс-контроль, глядя на двух милующихся бугаев, решил не рисковать скандалом и пропустил.

Размах благотворительности поражал. Количество селебритиз на квадратный фут особняка приближалось один к одному. Джаред только успевал дергать Дженсена за полу пиджака и орать в ухо:

\- Смотри, Уиллис! Ой, а там Сталлоне! Не, ну ты посмотри, тут даже Чак Норрис! Чак Норрис! Чак Норрис! Мне срочно надо взять у него автограф, срочно! Сфотографируешь меня с ним. А?!! А что, этой голубой личности можно, а мне - нет?

Дженсен поправил:

\- Это не голубая личность, этот Джейсон Стэтхем. И вообще, ты сюда за сапогами пришел.

Пробившись сквозь толпу к губернатору Калифорнии, Дженсен включил на максимум свое очарование и поздоровался:

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Шварценеггер! - и тихонько выдохнул от облечения. Фамилию удалось выговорить без ошибки.

Джаред открыл рот, да так и остался стоять, уставившись на живого Терминатора. Шварценеггер, польщенный такой реакцией, мило поздоровался и спросил:

\- Как вам нравится бал? Вас хорошо встретили? Шампанского?

Дженсен рассыпался в любезностях:

\- Все просто прекрасно, господин губернатор. Вы так щедры и гостеприимны, благотворительные взносы должны быть очень большими.

Кто-то рядом ехидно заметил:

\- Смотря сколько отмыть бабла надо.

На него злобно зашикали, а Дженсен решил воспользоваться моментом

\- Господин губернатор, вы можете лично оказать одну услугу. Очень незначительную. Даже не вы, а ваша супруга.

Железный Арни нежно обнял симпатичную женщину, стоящую рядом, и, полностью покоренный обаянием Дженсена, спросил:

\- И что же вы хотите, молодой человек?

Дженсен выпихнул Джареда вперед и прошипел:

\- Проси!

Джаред заторможено проговорил:

\- Мне нужна ваша одежда, очки и мотоцикл.

Дженсен прикрыл глаза рукой, отчаянно желая провалиться сквозь землю. Поняв, что от Джареда толку мало, он снова вернулся к роли посредника.

\- Простите этого юного ковбоя. Он совершенно ошалел от вашего присутствия. Это юное создание решило жениться, и его девушка попросила в качестве свадебного подарка сапожки, как у вашей жены. Вы не могли бы показать, какие сапожки у вашей жены, а мы бы поискали похожие.

Толпа захохотала. Джаред покраснел и окончательно превратил шляпу, которую комкал в руках, в блин. Жеманное существо неопределенного пола, стоявшее рядом, уточнило:

\- А в Техасе разве остались натуралы?

Миссис Шварценеггер ответила:

\- Это в шоу-бизнесе натуралов не осталось, а в Техасе они еще есть. Не стоит искать похожие, я с удовольствием подарю свои.

Шумок пополз по толпе, и среди разодетых мистеров и миссис то и дело раздавалось:

\- В Техасе есть натуралы? Правда? Вы слышали?

Жеманное существо чуть не свалилось в обморок:

\- Срочно лечу в Техас. Арни, прости, дела, исчезаю.

Толпа резко поредела, многие дамы и господа устремились к выходу, уточняя по айфонам, какой ближайший рейс до Техаса.

Тут принесли сапоги, и Дженсен не глядя ухватил коробку, коротко поблагодарил и,подцепив Джареда под руку, рванул к выходу, пока им не настучали по тыкве за срыв благотворительного бала.

 

***

А тем временем в Сан-Антонио бушевали страсти. Твитт Миши Коллинза ретвиттнуло почти все население города, и теперь по всем кантинам, чатам и даже на фейсбуке обсуждали смерть кузнеца. Данное событие обросло слухами и спорами: повесился, утонул или застрелился кузнец. Новость попала в тренды, появились сфотошопленные манипки, где Джаред топится, вешается, режет вены, а кто-то запостил голую задницу, торчащую из воды, и утверждал, что это Джаред.

Морган даже всплакнул, когда узнал, что кузнец утонул. А Женевьев всю ночь страдала и под утро решила, что никогда не выйдет замуж и будет любить Джареда вечно.

А тем временем возле кузни приземлились Джаред и Дженсен. Последняя стадия контракта вступала в свою силу. Джаред к этому моменту был совсем непротив. Прокатившись еще раз на Дженсене до Техаса, он был готов на все, лишь бы дело дошло до секса. А сам черт в смокинге, с модной прической и надменной мордахой заводил его нешуточно.

Дженсен же не торопился, крутил в руках сапожки и размышлял:

\- Слушай, они ей малы не будут?

Джаред дернул сапоги к себе:

\- Не знаю. Я этих женщин отказываюсь понимать. То у них размер – не главное, то обижаются и неделю не дают потом.

\- А что так?

\- Да Женевьев меня попросила как-то в аптеке тампоны купить. Сказала «мини». Я пришел посмотрел- коробочка маленькая, незаметненькая. Как-то и покупать такое неудобно. Купил самые большие из тех, что были.

\- И что?

\- Что-что? Неделю без секса, и ору еще на три недели. Не знаю, с чего она взяла, но, по мнению Женевьев, я подумал, что у нее там Техас поместится. Вот дура же, я еле помешаюсь, какой там Техас.

Дженсен вдруг перешел к практической стороне дела:

\- Где контракт будем выполнять?

Джаред кивнул на кузню:

\- У меня на втором этаже кровать стоит.

Дженсен подумал и согласился. Не может же быть, чтобы у этого громилы оказалась маленькая кровать. Тем более, Дженсен не забыл о планах мести. Мстить хотелось так, что в глазах темнело и трусы были мокрые от смазки, поэтому Дженсен привычно подхватил Джареда под руку и потащил к кузне, весело напевая:

\- Ды-ы-ы-ы-м над водой, пламя в небеса! Мы осели в Гранд Отеле, он был пуст, холоден и беден…

Джаред не сопротивлялся и даже подпевал, ни разу не попав в ноты.

Что было дальше, автор надеется, все догадались самостоятельно. А если спросите: а как же Женевьев и получила она хотя бы сапожки, то автор ответит: сапоги не лошади, жрать не просят, подождут. Главное в жизни – чтобы хорошо мстилось.


End file.
